La Caja De Secretos
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Seiya es la musa de Miho, ella finge no soportar cierto chico. Él por cosas de la vida siente emociones hacia ella. Un día por un pequeño accidente la caja de secretos caerá en mano de Seiya. ¡Terminada!
1. Chapter 1

Hola ha todos los lectores, pues, espero que todos estén muy bien.

* * *

Acá les traigo una corta pero linda historia de Seiya y Miho.

Inspirada en dos canciones románticas. Y así será de Floricienta, y Ella dice... de Juan Luis Guerra y 440.

* * *

La mayoría de las chicas en la flor de la adolescencia tenemos una musa, pasamos horas pensándole, y escribiendo sbre ellos, pero nunca nos atrevemos a permitir que nos lean algún escrito.

* * *

(La Caja De Secretos)

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche, y a la luz de una lámpara, sentada en su pequeño escritorio se encontraba una jovencita de cabellos negros azulados, como todas las noches pensando y escribiendo.

— Puedo comparar tu mirada con la luna, es tan tierna, que es capas de llenar cada rincón de mi alma. Tu voz tan fuerte retumba ha mi corazón, cada vez que te veo, siento miles de emociones en todo mi cuerpo. Tu sonrisa y el sol son un juego cada mañana.

Su inspiración fue interrumpida.

— Miho —. llamó madre al tocar la puerta.

— Ya voy —. Contestó al recoger rápidamente todos sus escritos y guardarlos en su cajita de secretos.

— Pensé que ya estabas dormida. Mañana es lunes, y no quiero que se te haga tarde para ir a la escuela —. dijo la mujer mientras miraba a su hija con cierta incomodidad.

— Perdón, ya me voy ha dormir.

— Más te vale. Hace como una hora te llamó Eris, para recordarte que esta semana.

— Será el torneo y nos toca hacerles porras a los chicos —. interrumpió.

— Eris es así, siempre quiere recordarte todo —. dijo sonriendo la madre la cual estaba muy orgullosa de su única hija.

Trabajaba muy duro para poder brindarle lo mejor, Miho era una buena estudiante, amaba ser una porrista, su pasión era la lectura y la escritura, llevaba años escribiendo versos, a pesar de todas sus cualidades, tenía un fuerte carácter, pero en el fondo era una tierna persona.

Una bonita chica de 17 años, que vivía enmaromada de Seiya, su musa eterna, nadie conocía su caja de secretos, aquella caja en donde guardaba todos sus escritos para él. En las horas que estaban juntos, sus miradas siempre tenían algún encuentro fugas, pero nunca ninguno de los dos decía alguna palabra.

— Todos estamos ansiosos por el torneo de Basketball. Las expectativas son muy buenas.

Especialmente Miho esperaba con ansiedad para poder ver ha Seiya una vez más en acción. Era un excelente jugador, muy guapo, muy varonil, lástima que él no sabía de su existencia... al menos eso ella pensaba. Seiya era alcanzar una estrella desde la tierra.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

— Adiós, mamá.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la chica se despertó llena de entusiasmo, sentía tantas emociones. Amaba hacer porras, pero más amaba animar el equipo de su institución educativa, la escuela de Athenas, pero su mayor felicidad era animar ha Seiya.

Luego de alistarse, tomó el uniforme de color azul claro, y salió lo más pronto posible, ya su madre la estaba esperando.

— Miho, como no sabes hasta que hora será el torneo, te vas ha tener que regresar sola.

— Sí, esta bien, no hay problemas.

— Y dime, ¿Estás conociendo algún galán?

— No —. contestó algo sonroja.

— No tengas miedo, ya vas a cumplir tus 18.

— Lo sé — dijo al bajar del automóvil.

* * *

Al entrar se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas, Eris y Shunrei, quienes sin pensarlo corrieron ha saludar. Necesitaban hablar de su fin de semanas, de sus galanes, de sus uñas, y sus nuevos peinados. Las tres se arreglaban muy bien para ir a cualquier parte.

— Buen día, Miho. — saludó Eris.

— Buen día, amigas, ¿Cómo están?

— Estamos bien, pero tenemos una pésima noticia. — dijo Shunrei con cara de tragedia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Marín acaba de renunciar al puesto de capitana.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó tan fuerte que algunas miradas llegaron hasta ellas.

— Así como lo oyes. Y eso no es lo peor, la nueva capitana es la pesadilla de Saori Kido. — dijo Eris.

Suspiro por un momento, caminó en un círculo, quiso gritar pero recordó que estaba en frente de muchos estudiantes. Intento despertar, pues necesitaba creer que era una pesadilla, pero no, estaba despierta.

Desde el inicio en las porras, Miho y Saori se llevaron mal, nunca se soportaron, jamás hablaron como la gente normal, y si cruzaban algunas palabras era para discutir.

— Temo pensar que será una pésima semana — dijo molesta, tan molesta que no se fijó que tras ella venía su musa.

Seiya estaba llegando, lleno de energías, caminaba despacio, muy distraído, tan distraído que no se fijó en su entorno.

— Es que no puedo creer que sea ella, no lo puedo pensar, es muy arrogante —. Dijo molesta — Me hará la vida de cuadros, ella no me soporta y ustedes lo saben.

Mientras la chica realizaba sus reclamos, sus amigas la observaban muy preocupadas, sabían la contrariedad de esas dos.

— Mejor vamos al aula —. dijo al realizar varios pasos, pero tropezó dejando caer todo en los pies de con quién tropezó.

— Discúlpame —. dijo él chico, mientras trataba de recoger sus pertenencias.

Eris y Shunrei se llevaron sus manos a la boca, Miho estaba molesta, estaba echando llamas por aquella noticia, y venía Seiya ha chocar con ella, justamente en ese momento, peor aun estropear su amado uniforme.

— ¿Crees que con un disculpa vas a reglar las cosas? — reclamó levantando su uniforme lleno de sucios.

No podía creer que su amado y precioso uniforme acababa de ser estropeado por un inútil que no se fija por donde camina.

— ¿Y creé que es mi culpa? —. reclamó él.

Ser el capitán del equipo demandaba responsabilidad, tener que realizar otras actividades le quitaba tiempo, tener encima algunas mujeres, y peor aun llevar en su mente pintaba una persona que nunca te mira.

— Tal vez si te hubieras fijado por donde andas... —.se detuvo al levantar su cabeza, nunca imaginó que se trataba de Seiya.

Una ola de calor inundo el lugar. Él siempre pensaba en ella, ella siempre pensaba en él. Pero nunca se decían nada. Sus corazones se aceleraron, sus respiraciones se agitaron, sus pupilas se dilataron. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, que parecían ser eternos.

— Discúlpame, Miho. — dijo al entregarle sus cosas.

— Miho, tranquila. — intervino Eris.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

— ¡Mi uniforme está sucios, y eso significa que no voy a poder participar hoy!

— Tampoco es para que hagas un escándalo —. dijo él algo molesto.

— Seiya, vete —.le ordenó Shunrei.

— Mi uniforme también se ha estropeado y no puse el grito en el fin del mundo, bocona.

Él joven se marchó molesto, definitivamente Miho era una chillona, que todo el tiempo estaba en sus pensamientos, pero un chico elegante y popular no iba ha estar de Romero. Pero frente a ella era un completo imbécil.

Miho y sus amigas se fueron a su salón, la chica estaba con humor de los mil demonios.

\- Shunrei.

— Dime...

— ¿Te fijaste en qué Seiya la llamó por su nombre?

— Claro que sí. Pero Miho estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de aquello.

— ¿De qué cosa? —. preguntó levantando la vista.

— Tu galán Seiya, al parecer sabe algo de ti, te llamó por tu nombre, y luego te dijo bocona. — dijo Eris.

— ¿Seiya mi galán? ¡Por favor!

— Delante de nosotras no tienes que fingir nada, sabemos que te gusta y aunque no lo creas lo he sorprendido mirándote en más de una ocasión —. afirmó Shunrei.

Miho no evitó emocionarse, aunque ante sus amigas, no hacia ningún gesto se moría por Seiya.

* * *

— Vaya, Seiya bonita caja —. se burló Hyoga al ver lo que su amigo traía en manos.

Justamente en ese momento el joven moreno se fijó que en la discusión tomó algo que no era de él.

— Cállate, Hyoga. Eso no es mío, es, es, es, es de mi hermana.

— Sí, de tu hermana, ay Seiya,sé que hay una chica de esta escuela que te trae vuelto un imbécil.

— Demonios — pensó — ahora como le devuelvo esto ha Miho.

Antes de que otro de sus amigos viera su caja de color rosa, con algunas flores dibujadas decidió guardarla en su mochila, para luego del torneo disculpase con ella, y darle su caja.

* * *

Iban pasando las horas de clases, y Miho no lograba concentrarse con nada, había perdido su cajita de secretos, donde guardaba todos los versos que le escribía ha Seiya.

— Tal vez la dejé en la casa — pensó. — sí eso fue, estaba tan emocionada con el día de hoy que la olvide. Seiya, si tan sólo supieras, quizás sea buena idea disculparme contigo.

Mientras la chica hablaba con sus pensamiento sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso.

Él salió acompañado de Hyoga y Shiryu. Estaba observando a ver si estaba ella por algún lado, y justo al final de uno de los pasillos la alcanzó a ver.

— Nos vemos al rato. — dijo mirándola. Necesitaba llegar hasta ella, decirle sobre la caja.

— Vaya, Seiya hoy anda algo extraño — observó Shiryu.

— Seiya es un despistado, espero que hoy de lo mejor de lo mejor. Necesitamos ganar el partido. — dijo Hyoga.

Los chicos continuaron su camino, mientras Seiya estaba por llegar hasta donde Miho.

— Perdón, Seiya, necesito hablar contigo —. lo detuvo Saori.

— ¿Es muy urgente?

— Bastante —. contestó muy sensual.

Miho observó lo que pasaba prácticamente en su frente, no podía escuchar la conversación pero tenía ganas de no estar ahí, se paró y se fue a buscar a sus amigas.

— Dime...

— Pues, necesito saber el horario de juego, como capitana de las porras, debo estar informada.

Definitivamente lo detuvo para estar cerca de él, lo único que le preguntó fue una tontería que ella misma sabía.

— Es en una hora, en la cancha principal, vamos a competir con la escuela de Poseidón. — afirmó.

— Gracias.

— Ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Siguió su camino, pero al fijarse ya Miho no estaba.

— ¡Rayos! — pensó — necesito hablar con ella ha solas.

— Hey, Seiya.

— Hola, kiki.

— El equipo te anda buscando, como capitán debes estar en la cancha ya.

— Cierto, gracias. — dijo al salir casi volando de allí.

Una hora después toda la escuela se entraba en la cancha, por fin el torneo anhelado había llegado. Todos estaban emocionados.

* * *

Se escuchaban muchos gritos, el juego estaba por comenzar. Pero el capitán estaba algo distraído, no dejaba de mirar al público, no sabía si la bocona de Miho estaba entre la multitud, no iba ha poder hacer porras, y ha él le encantaba verla con ese uniforme tan sexy. Sus lindas piernas le hacían perder la concentración, la baba se le caía.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba la chica, con cierta molestia, primero perdía la oportunidad de participar, pues él idiota de Seiya le había pisado su uniforme con sus zapatos sucios de quién sabe que cosa negra y pegajosa. Tal vez grasas de su adorable motocicleta. Y para completar no sabía del paradero de su caja de secretos. Una vez más Seiya involucrado en sus desgracias.

— Está allá, Seiya. — le susurró Kiki señalando a Miho.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó ignorando sus palabras.

— No te hagas el tonto, sé que esa chica te gusta, es más si quieres te digo que tiene una caja donde guarda cosas que escribe para ti.

—¿Una caja?

— Sí.

Mientras Seiya no salía de su asombro, el árbitro anunció que iba ha comenzar el juego.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

El próximo capitulo es el final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Le pertenecen a Masami kurumada.

 **"La caja de secretos"**

* * *

Y una vez anunciado el inicio del partido final, todos los jugadores tomaron su lugar. Su eficiente Capitán aún estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Le era imposible creer las palabras de Kiki. Pero de cualquier modo él era un completo idiota, incapaz de hablar con Miho, expresar todo lo que sentía por ella. Que sus lindos ojitos eran parte de sus pensamientos a diario. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle alguna palabra bonita, tan bonita como ella. Siempre le ignoraba, fingiendo no saber tan solo su nombre. Genial, Seiya. Eres un imbécil. Se reclamó. Tantas chicas que pasan por tu cama y tal vez ninguna llega a clavar tu corazón y la que de verdad te trae loco, le tratas con mucha indiferencia, tanta que ella ni te soporta. Aunque ya quiero abrir esa caja.

—¡Seiya! —gritaron todos juntos, logrando que él saliera de sus pensamientos.

Ya la pizarra había indicado puntos a favor del equipo contrario. Tan hundido en sus preocupaciones estaba él capitán que no vio que el balón pasó por su frente.

La bochornosa situación lo hizo sentir incómodo. Bien, Seiya. Genial. Que se pierda por ti y por estar pensando. Ya era tiempo de soltar los pensamientos de Miho, sus piernas, sus ojos, la caja de secretos y bueno... lo que sentía por ella. ¿Qué sentía? Nada, Seiya. No sientes nada. Ella es una gritona, amargada que se pasa los días haciendo mala cara cada vez que estás cerca de ella. Como si eso fuera poco. No, no, no. Miho no te gusta. Otra vez te mientes Capitán, le susurró su corazón. Mientras ya dejaba ir el tercer balón.

Sin dudas sus contrincantes habían ganado el primer partido, de ellos dependía si querían perder los dos siguientes.

Las chicas de las porras no pararon de animar sus jugadores, en especial la cabellera lilas a el Capitán. Ya estaba incómodo de sólo escuchar su nombre.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—No me sucede nada, Hyoga.

—Escucha, idiota. ¡Si no vas a jugar bien regresa a la banca!

—Oye, no es para tanto.

—No me importa si eres el Capitán. Simplemente, no vamos a perder.

Los demás jugadores apoyaban cada palabra de Hyoga. Seiya estaba mal, nunca había dejado pasar tantos puntos en un solo partido. Miho observaba el juego sin entender que sucedía con Seiya. Él no era así, siempre anotaba más que todos por algo era el Capitán. Los estudiantes que estaban brindando apoyos a sus equipos se gritaban una que otra cosa extraña. Ya hasta habían algunos lanzando papeles, frutas, agua, entre otras cosas.

El segundo partido acababa de comenzar y justo en ese momento el aclamado Capitán dejó pasar otro balón, sin dudas lo mandaron a sentarse. Miho se quedó con la boca abierta. Ese no era su Seiya. Él no era así. No, no jamás. El partido continuaba y cada vez era más emocionante. Los jugadores estaban tomando el asunto personal. Con una simple señal el Capitán volvió a la cancha mientras que el público exclamaba su nombre sonando algunos instrumentos. En ese instante se prometió dar lo mejor de él. Pero todas sus fuerzas fueron recuperadas cuando escuchó una voz dulce y tierna darle ánimos.

Miho se colocó sobre el asientos, y a todo pulmón gritó. —¡Ánimos Seiya, eres mi Capitán!

El joven buscó con su mirada entre la multitud, y allí estaba ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Él sonrió con cierta ternura, no pudo evitar un leves sonrojo. "Eres mi Capitán"Algunas miradas llegaron hasta ella. Claro, hubo una fulminante. Era el colmos de las frustraciones para aquellas que no paraban de hacerles ojos a Seiya. Que la estúpida de Miho, pues así les llamaban algunas, aún sin estar entre las animadoras, lograba animar a Seiya. Miho luego de pasar la emoción momentánea, midió sus palabras. Se llevó ambas manos a su boca, y sin pensarlo más se sentó de golpes. Ahora si que metiste la pata Miho. Sonrió. Sus amigas celebraron con miradas aquella acción. Por fin sus dudas eran confirmadas. Por fin Miho admitió que sentía algo por Seiya. Y él algo por ella. Pues claro era obvio que ambos estaban enganchados. Él sintió varias miradas sobre él. Claro, todos querían ver su reacción frente a su contrincante, éso era ella para él, siempre estaban en una discordia. Una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era justo y necesario que aquello ocurriera.

Como si de una especie de energía se tratara, en unos pocos segundos Seiya logró empatar el partido. Los aplausos no paraban de escucharse. Todos gritaban su nombre. Sin duda era el jugador más amado. La emoción hacia temblar la cancha. Sin más el Instituto de Atenas ganó el partido. Por fin Campeones de la región mientras las chicas de las porras no pararon de animar a los chicos. Había sido un juego difícil. Nadie podía dudar de que se iba a ganar pero a última hora estaban preocupados. Pero todo salió bien.

Luego de ser constituidos Campeones iniciaron los planes para aquella noche. Todos se acercaron a los jugadores para felicitarles de una y otra manera Seiya no dejaba de mirar a Miho. Necesitaba darle las gracias y devolverle su caja. Se abrió pasos entre la multitud para llegar hasta, ella como si sabía de que se tratare comenzó a caminar hasta él.

—¡Seiya felicidades! Sabía que íbamos a ganar. Eres nuestro Capitán.

—Gracias, Saori. No fue nada fácil, además no fui yo solo. Con permiso.

—habrá una fiesta en mi casa. Tú no puedes faltar —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—No sé si pueda ir. Ya sabes que no requiero de mucho tiempo.

—No quiero excusa, quiero que vayas.

Lamentablemente Miho había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. Lentamente realizó media vueltas y retrocedió su recorrido.

Él sólo parpadeo con fastidio y como pudo se fue de allí. Estaba por llegar hasta donde Miho.

—Seiya, hoy iremos a casa de Hyoga hacer un parrillada. Estás invitado.

—Gracias, Shaina. Si me disculpa llevo prisa.

Con su mirada buscaba entre la multitud, pero ya Miho no estaba allí. La chica regresó a su casa. Llevaba el ánimos tan caído que decidió caminar todo el trayecto. Era estúpido seguir tratando de llegar hasta él. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Ya no. Él siempre estaba cerca de otra. Y ella, bueno, era invisible. Una tonta. Sí una tonta. Llena de ilusiones que escribía cursilería para un alguien que no le miraba.

Al caer la tarde llegó hasta su casa. Para enterarse que su Mamá no iba amanecer en casa por razones laborales.

—¿Cómo le fue? —preguntó Lyn la empleada.

—Pues bien.

—¿Le sucede algo?

—No, nada, tranquila.

—¿Le preparo algo?

—No te preocupes, más tarde yo mismo hago mi cena. Puedes irte ya. Estaré bien.

—¿Segura?

—Más que segura.

Luego de que Lyn se fuese, Miho se bañó, necesitaba despejar su mente. Sentirse relajada y tranquila. Preparó un rico sándwich de queso, aseguró las puertas de la casa y decidió ver alguna película interesante. Ya no iba a pensar en él ni en la caja aquella. Ya no.

Él regresó a su casa con un humor de los mil demonios. Parecía que había perdido. Hasta éso llegó a pensar su hermana al verlo entrar. Quién por todos los medios trató de hacerlo comer al menos un bocadillo. Pero no. Seiya estaba que ni él mismo se podía ver. Luego de darse un baño, se acomodó en su cama y sin perder más tiempo leyó todos los escritos de Miho. Era cierto, era su musa hasta una fotografía de él había allí. A pesar de todo le agradó la lectura, no esperaba tanto.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Pensó unos minutos que iba hacer, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió. Ir hasta su casa. Y no iba a dejarlo para otro día, sabía muy bien dónde ella vivía. Solía pasar por su casa algunas noches, aunque ella no tenía conocimiento de aquellos.

La chica estaba muy entretenida mirando una interesante película de Romance. Sin dudas, era una romántica. Todo para ella era el amor. Tal vez por ser una adolescente. Quizás por ello.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya eran más de las nueve. ¿Quién podría ser?

—Buenas.

—Miho...

—Shunrei.

—Te llamo para recordarte que debes venir a casa de Hyoga. Es la fiesta.

—No pienso ir.

—No seas aguafiestas. Además si es por Seiya, él no ha llegado y es posible que no lo haga. Hoy lo vi salir muy molesto de la escuela.

—Tampoco me importa ninguna cosa que él haga. Hablamos luego, estoy ocupada. Discúlpame  
—Lo siento.

Claro, no podía estar allí. Estaba en la otra fiesta, seguro era el invitado de honor. Y bueno terminaría la noche en la cama con la anfitriona. Y tan solo pensar en ellos, le hacia daño a su corazón, que al final de cuentas latía por él.

Miho sintió vergüenza con su amiga. Ya estaba llegando a un extremo por el asunto relacionado con Seiya. Le hablaba mal a la gente, no soportaba verlo. Estaba comenzando a odiar lo que sentía. En especial aquellos que se atrevían hablarle de él.

Se volvió acomodar en el sofá. Suspiró mientras buscaba su concentración otra vez.

Él salió de su casa dispuesto a llegar hasta donde ella, iba hablarle. Iba a declarar sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que no lo dejaban pensar claramente. Cuando la veía su corazón se desbocaba. Su mente se nublaba y su respiración se agitaba. En cambio él estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ya sabía que ella sentía todo por él. Ella lo amaba, sí lo amaba y ya no podía dudarlo. Estaba seguro. Todos esos escritos dedicados exclusivamente para él . Sonrió al recordar cada una de sus lecturas. "Te amo Seiya" Volver a leer lo mismo una y otra vez. "Tus ojos iluminan mi alma"

Durante todo el trayecto dudaba en su mente pero su corazón estaba seguro de que la amaba. No existía ninguna razón para no ir.

Se estacionó frente a la casa. La observó unos minutos, hasta que decidió caminar hasta la puerta, sentía sus rodillas temblar. Algo que nunca le había pasado. Su boca se secó. Ahora sí estoy en problemas, pensó. Levantó su mano para tocar la puerta. Respiró hondo. "Tonto" se reclamó.

Ella escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Pensó que tal vez su madre decidió regresar a última hora y olvidó las llaves. Al segundo llamado decidió levantarse abrir. Tras un gruñido de fastidio.

Tal vez no hay nadie, quizás está en algunas de las celebraciones. Pensó. Pero insistente al fin, hizo un tercer llamado. Tras no recibir una respuesta, retrocedió para irse. Caminó lentamente, ya estaba en la acera a pocos pasos de su moto.

Ella abrió lentamente la puerta, tal vez era una broma de mal gusto. Pero su sorpresa fue otra, era él. Su musa. Su amor. Su tormento. Su dolor de cabezas. Su Capitán. Su Seiya.

—Seiya...—fue casi un susurro.

—Miho...—contesto mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta ella. Quién rápidamente notó que él traía una bolsa en sus manos.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Me puedes ayudar en muchas cosas, Miho.

Aquella respuesta la dejó muda. No supo como responder ante aquello. ¿Ayudarlo en muchas cosas?

—Sé que vivimos en una discordia.

Iba a seguir hablando pero ella estaba demasiado sensual. Traía sus cabellos sueltos, caían en sus hombros, tenía una playera sin mangas color rosas, y bueno veía su ombligo. Muy delicado abdomen, pensó. Tal vez un pantalón largo le podía cubrir sus delicadas piernas. Y lamentablemente verla de esa manera lo único que logró fue ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Ella estaba parada frente a él esperaba una respuesta. En cambio su corazón estaba por salir. Estaba en un hechizo, bajo la noche era mil veces más guapo que a la luz del día. Sus ojos era el reflejo vivo de la luna. Su sonrisa, las estrellas, su rostro, Ya Miho, se ordenó.

—Y yo quiero hablar contigo.

—Dime...

—Yo tengo tu caja de secretos —confesó, y justo en ese instante ella volvió a mirar la bolsas—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¡Suéltame! —le ordenó.

—No te voy a soltar, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No me vas a dejar con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Qué quieres, hacer un escena de burlas para mí? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

—No llores, sino me dejas expresarme no vas a poder saber lo que de verdad siento. Miho, no me estoy burlando de ti. Es verdad, siempre estamos en una guerra fría, pero quiero que sepas que, que, que me gustas mucho tanto que puedo decir que estoy enamorado.

Aquella confesión le costó mucho trabajo, no sabe como lo había hecho pero por fin lo había logrado. Le dijo que le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella. Sus rodillas temblaron, su corazón salió de su pecho, todos sus músculos se tensaron pero ya Miho lo sabía, ella era su razón de estar allí.

Ella seguía callada, bajó la mirada, ahora estaba apenada con él. La quería, y para que esté allí junto a ella debía sentir algo demasiado fuerte. Ni el río, ni el mar. Ni la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra podían ser una cifra exacta para describir su emoción en aquél momento.

Ya no era el jugador al cual ella animaba, ya no era su mayor problema, ni su musa eterna. Era Seiya que estaba en su casa declarando sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ella jamás pensó que existían.

—Seiya, yo te amo —confesó tras unos minutos de silencio.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Seiya. Por fin lo escuchó salir de ella.

—Creo que no merezco todo lo que escribes para mí —dijo mientras la soltó del agarre.

—¿No te gustó lo que leíste? —preguntó seria.

—No, no me gustaron. Me encantaron. Gracias.

—Por nada, pero no olvides que tú las tomaste.

—Claro que no, simplemente se cayeron. Lamento lo de tu uniformes sé lo importante que es para ti animar el equipo. Soy tu Capitán.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Miho.

—Sí, lo grité delante de todos.

—Miho, ya no me sigas cambiando el tema. Me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti. Necesito que me des una respuesta sobre esto ahora —su voz sonó como una suplica.

—No tengo nada que decir ya leíste mis escritos, abriste mi caja, violaste lo inviolable.

—Por suerte tropezamos. ¿Quieres? —hizo una pequeña pausa, no le iba a pedir que sea su novia de un momento a otro, con ella quería algo diferente, algo con fundamento. Algo para siempre.

—¿Me decías?

—Pues te invito un helado después de la escuela, si quieres puedo hablar con tu madre ahora mismo para que ella me permita venir a visitarte todas las noches.

—Perdón por no invitarte a pasar, mi mamá no está pero puedes venir mañana hablar con ella si quieres, y bueno con relación a el helado está bien, iremos.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Nunca te dije nada porque pensaba que tenías novia.

—No, no tengo novia pero será por poco tiempo.

—¿Alguna candidata? —preguntó tratando de seguir el juego.

—Sí, lo que no sé si quiere saber de mí hasta hace poco me odiaba luego descubrí su caja de secretos.

—¡Mi caja de secretos la quiero devueltas!

—¡Yo la tengo y no te la doy!

—¡Seiya!

Al final de todo, ninguno de los dos negó nada, sin problemas admitieron sus sentimientos, ahora parecían unos niños bajo la luz de la luna.

—Toma —dijo, y luego de ella ir por su caja él la cambiaba de manos.

—¡Basta!

Seiya era muy bueno atrapando cosas, pues acababa de atrapar los labios de la chica, de ser un simple ronce se convirtió en un dulce y tierno beso. Sus labios temblaban, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus corazones acelerados. Todo era perfecto, pues sólo estaban ellos dos, el Capitán y la animadora, la musa y la poetisa. Seiya y Miho. El agua y el aceite que desde allí comenzaban a intentar algo, eso que por años guardaron en sus corazones.

—Miho...—su voz fue sólo un susurro.

—Seiya...—su dulce voz estremecía al chico.

Tras mirarse unos segundos él la tomó de su cintura para volver a unir sus labios. Mientas entre ellos dos estaba aquella caja de secretos, que desde aquél entonces no era tan secreta. Por fin su musa había leído y le había correspondido.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Después de una eternidad por fin pude terminar este fics. Un poco rosa, ese no es mi estilo pero algo diferente aveces es mejor. Quiero hacer muchos fics cortos de estos dos, es una pena que casi nadie le escribe pero haré todo lo que pueda con el fin de hacerlos sentir como la pareja que son.

Todas en algún momento tenemos una musa. El problema es que nunca nos leen nada.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia.

Dedicado como siempre a todo el que esté dispuesto a leer.

"Seiya & Miho" "Café con Leche" ;)

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
